Love of Time
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: Edward did the unthinkable. Broken and upset Bellas runs off and somehow ends up in 1860! but not just 1860...it's something different all together. There she meets the cullens, the very human cullens! She meets Jasper and befriends him. Can it grow?


I was walking home in the endless rain that seemed to cry along with me. You may be wondering why I'm walking, well let me put this lightly. The love of my life is fucking my best friend.

But really, what was I to expect?

I'm just your everyday human girl. Nothing about me stood out one bit. Edward was...he was perfect. And Alice was petit, like me but she was gorgeous.

I had pale skin, with normal brown eyes and brown hair. What screams originality about that?

I had modest breasts, not to big but also a fair size where you can't exactly call them small either. Sure I have nice hips; they weren't too big but also not too small either. I was just...normal.

Also my truck chose the best time to die was in the Cullen's drive way...

No I wasn't even allowed a dramatic exit. No rushing in the truck, locking the doors and no speeding down the drive away from them. No I had to run into the forest and just pray they didn't come after me.

But Emmett and Rose stopped them when they tried. And Jasper...he was out hunting so I'm not sure he knew yet that his wife was sleeping with his brother.

Walking through the thick underbrush of the surrounding forest I sobbed my heart out, but refused to stop. I wasn't going to collapse into a fetal position...no I already did that for him and I'm not doing it again.

Also I was freezing. Today I chose to wear a skirt the flowed to my knees, a tank top with a nice over top which the sleeves were two quarters long.

Not dressing you wear out when it's pouring rain...but I wasn't counting on my truck dying and being the total wreck I am forgot to bring my jacket that was still in the cab of the truck.

I was shivering uncontrollably and I could see my breath it thick clouds and my breath puffed out. I could also hear my own teeth chattering as I stumbled along.

Seeing lights peeking out ahead I rushed forward and saw the lighting becoming brighter and stepped out the cover of the trees and fear gripped my being.

I recognised nothing. The houses were all...older looking. Looking more antique.

And there wasn't cement roads, there wasn't cars. You want to know there was?

Dirt roads with people riding hoses or carriages.

It wasn't raining anymore but it was still cloudy. I was looking on in terrified awe as people rode on by me, not even knowing I existed.

I also saw their odd clothing. Some women were wearing what looking like bandana's to keep their hair out of there faces. They wore long flowing skirts also. And some woman, you could tell they came from rich families as their clothes just screamed money.

This was like walking onto a movie set...but I knew this was no movie. This was real and it was absolutely terrifying.

This was a little village settlement.

I made myself move forward, even though I wanted nothing more to just stay rooted to that spot and hope this was just a bad dream. But I just had to know that this was real, so I made my move, one leg after the other.

My clothes were still odd but not as bad as it would have been if I were wearing jeans. From what I've read woman wearing pants were looked on as disgraces and were often prostitutes.

I walked on, and noticed people were starting to notice me too. They look at me in wonder and curiosity. I imagine my expression wasn't much different from there's, mine probably just had an extra dash of fear.

I noticed they weren't soaking wet either, unlike me, where my skirt uncomfortably stuck to my legs as I walked on.

Not looking were I was walking I bumped into something or rather _someone. _

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I blurted out as I looked at the person I rammed into.

The lady turned to me and smiled. She had bright ocean blue eyes and blonde hair that was pinned up.

"Not a problem" She said, and then her smile dulled as she looked me over.

"My goodness!" She gasped.

I am now radiating in confidence...

"What happened to you? And what are those god forsaken clothing?" She gasped in horror.

I looked down and looked back up frozen.

What was I supposed to say? "_Oh this is fashion from 2010"?_

Yeah right!

"I was caught in the rain" I stammered out.

"What rain? Yes it may be a tad bit gloomy but it hasn't rained yet today" She replied.

Shit...

"Um...I was traveling...walking to be exact and it was pouring" I said, purposely trying to derail her from my fashion.

Her horror just grew after I finished speaking.

"Walking?" She screeched.

I just nodded.

"Oh dear! Come along" She grabbed my wrist and proceeded to drag me along behind her as she walked down the street.

"Where were you traveling from?" She asked as she continued to pull me along.

"To be honest...I don't know" I said.

She looked over her shoulder at me in shock.

"You don't know? How long were you walking?" She asked.

Oh gosh...I wasn't even sure.

I shrugged.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed.

After a few more minutes of brisk walking we came up to a beautiful gated house.

The gate was open and we walked up the stone path to the mansion. Following her up the stairs she pushed open the door.

"Julia!" The woman called out and a few seconds later a strawberry blonde woman came scurrying into view. She was wearing a bonnet and a black and white dress. Just like those maids in the movies.

"You called Ma'am?" I just noticed they all talked with a slight southern drawl. Was I in the old west?

Dear lord I hope not...

"Please take care of this young lady" She motioned to me.

"Of course" She bowed her head then walked up to me and took hold of my forearm then drug me down a hall.

What was people dragging other people here?

She took me to an elegant room with a bed that had an iron headboard. The room had exquisite paintings on the walls and had a wardrobe dresser thing.

"Here are some towels ma'me" She handed me some pieces of clothes that didn't feel at all like Towels.

"I shall go draw you a bath" She bowed then left the room.

She rushed out of the room, leaving me by myself and my thoughts.

I was God knows where, in a strange house with people I don't even know the names of.

Today just wasn't my day. I walk in on Edward and Alice going at it like Rabbits in heat, rush out, my truck dies, forcing me to go on foot and somehow been transported to another time.

Julia came into the room and grabbed my hand and led me down yet another hall.

"This is the bathroom" She stated as we entered.

There was a beautiful wooded tub filled with steaming water. There was also a vanity in the room.

"You shall strip of your clothing and I will be back in twenty minutes time to help you into your dress" She said then left me.

One thing ran through my mind.

Man they talk odd.

I wasn't used to this proper talk. I was used to slang and such.

Taking of my clothing I walked over to the tub and slowly slide in and couldn't help the peaceful sigh that escaped. It was wonderful.

It soothed my aching muscles and I felt myself unwind.

I then remembered I better bathe properly so I grabbed a bottle by the tub...and it didn't say shampoo...it said "Hair lotion".

Alrighty then...

Putting some in my palm I messaged it thoroughly through my locks and then sunk under water to get it out. After trying to rinse as much of it as I could from my hair I looked over and saw a bar of soap.

Washing my body and rinsing I stood up and stepped out and grabbed my towels that really just felt like sheets and started drying myself off.

Wrapping the other one around my body I grabbed the smaller one and wrapped it around my hair. Just as I finished that Julia walked in.

She was carrying something in her arms.

"Here is some underwear Ma'am" She handed me some panties...I didn't even know there was panties back then...or back here?

"Thank you" I said as I took them then slipped them on as she sorted out all that stuff she was carrying. As I watched I realized it was a dress.

She took the corset and motioned for me to turn around.

Oh joy...

Slowly and reluctantly I turned and she proceeded to wrap it around me and then got the strings and started to cut off my air supply.

Back home, Corsets were supposed to be sexy...well what was sexy about not being able to breathe?

She was rather rough about it too. When she would tighten the strings I would jerk violently. After what seemed like forever she finally finished.

She then grabbed something else and handed it to me.

"Here is the slip ma'am" She handed me a long silk skirt.

Taking it I put it on and realized it was a little big for me.

"It's big" I stated.

"Here" she said as she moved behind me and I felt the skirt tighten considerably.

"Oh!" I gasped.

She then went and grabbed the actual dress.

"Here you go" She handed it to me.

Taking it I stepped into it and I felt her start tying the string in the back.

After a few more moments she declared she was done.

I turned to the mirror and watch my mouth drop. It was beautiful. It was red and white. The sleeves went to my elbows snugly and then white billowed out and flowed a few inches from underneath the red. And the dress wasn't overly puffy but it flared from my hips and swirled over the floor. It also showed my curves nicely.

"Time for the powder" Julia stated.

She took me to the vanity, sat me down on the stool then she started to powder my face. After about ten minutes of powdering and her putting my hair up she announced she was done and take me to 'The lady'.

After following her she took me to what I guess was the living room or whatever the hell they called it here.

"Ma'am" Julia bowed then left me with the woman from before and two mystery men.

"Hello" The woman greeted me with an elegant smile.

"Hello" I waved shyly.

The woman stood up and the men followed suit.

"What is your name?" She asked and I felt stupid. I should have introduced myself!

"Isabella. But I liked to be called Bella" I stated shyly.

"Well, my name is Rosalie. This is my Husband Emmett and that is my younger brother Jasper"

Holy shit...!

_**~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**_

_**Well. My new story!**_

_**I've been fooling around with this idea for awhile, but haven't really given it a shot since it didn't seem original enough but oh well!**_

_**And my other stories, if you are familiar with them. UNHEARD LOVE and PRETEND. I will try to update them soon. Just unheard love got alot of...mixed reviews and I was kinda chicken to update. But im working on the next chapter lol. Hopefully it will be out in the next few days **____** and sorry for any mistakes i made. **_


End file.
